


Common Interests

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Hand Me the Shovel? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: (Post 2x20)   When Alec heard a knock at the door he didn't expect to see Raphael Santiago.   He has a few words he feels the young Shadowhunter needs to hear.





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone mention they wished to see someone give Alec the shovel talk. Who better than Raphael?

The day was turning out to be like it was before the arrival of Clary Fairchild. Now that the threat of Valentine was gone, things were settling down. Alec sat at his desk going over many reports of demon attacks. Growing up, he didn't realize how much paperwork was involved in being the Head of the Institute. Regardless, he loved being a leader. Alec reached for the final report when he heard a knock at his door. 

"Door's open." 

He glanced up to see the New York Clan leader standing his doorway. Surprised to see him Alec said, 

" Mr. Santiago, please have a seat. I don't remember scheduling a meeting with you. How can I...?" 

Raphael put up his hand prompting Alec to stop talking as he took the seat across from the younger man. 

"This is a personal visit. And hopefully, a quick one. I have something to say and I will only say it once, so listen well, Shadowhunter.

Alec gestured for him to go on, "You have my full attention." 

Raphael took a deep breath, 

"I heard that you and Magnus have reunited. I'm pleased to see he is happy again, but if you hurt him beyond repair, you'll be praying to every Angel that you were never born. Do I make myself clear?" 

Alec gulped. Izzy and Jace gave Magnus the shovel talk but Alec didn't expect anyone in Magnus' life to do the same. The fact Raphael cared enough to defend his friend caused Alec to warm-up to the vampire. When he didn't answer immediately, Raphael slammed his hand onto the desk. 

"Nephilim! I asked you a question. Do I make myself clear?" 

Alec snapped out his thoughts to answer, 

"Yes, crystal clear. If I deeply hurt Magnus, I'd show up on your doorstep and let you ripped me apart." 

Raphael eyed him suspiciously, trying to decide if the Shadowhunter was being sincere. 

"I'm not sure about you, Lightwood. Magnus is too good for you."

"That might be the first thing we agree on." 

"My threats aren't empty. I will kill you if you go back on your word. Even if Magnus gets pissy with me. I have the time to wait out his anger. After what he did for me, I will not stand around and let someone hurt him. Not after what Ragnor told me about his relationship with Camille." 

Alec leaned back in his chair. He didn't expect for the sullen vampire to care as much as he did for Magnus. Raphael sensing Alec's thoughts continued,

"Magnus took me in. He helped me find the will to live again. I was only 15 years old when a vampire turned me to be his sidekick. I chose to kill him instead. Magnus prevented me from killing myself. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Under all the theatrics and glitter, Magnus is an honorable man. He may annoy me to no end, but there isn't a better man alive than him. He takes in Downworlders who need help, he isn't the most patient teacher but supportive, nonetheless." 

"You don't have to tell me how wonderful my boyfriend is, Raphael. I know he deserves more than I can give him but I'll die trying to make him feel as loved as he makes me feel," 

The two men stared at each other in silent agreement. They both cared for Magnus, this was a fact Alec could not ignore. It didn't take long for Raphael to stand up from his chair,

"I've said what I needed to say. I'm sure I'll see you around, Shadowhunter," 

Alec extended his hand to Raphael until the vampire said, 

"Don't mistake this for friendship. We may have a common interest but that doesn't mean we have to like each other." 

"Anyone who watches out for Magnus is good in my book. Good evening, Mr. Santiago."

Raphael made his way to the door but stopped midway when Alec opened up his mouth to speak. 

"Say what's on your mind, Nephilim. My patience is wearing thin. I've been in the Institute longer than desired." 

Alec chuckled at Raphael's impatience, "I know you will stand by him when I'm gone. I'm protective over the ones I love and it kills me I won't always be around. Just promise me you won't let him wallow for too long. Don't let him close his heart forever. And if you won't do it for me, do it for Magnus." 

Raphael glancing back at Alec and replied, 

"You have my word."

"And what cause are you giving your word to Raphael?"

Both men looked at the door to see Magnus smiling. Raphael would never admit to any sentimentality, but before he could come up with an excuse Alec answered his boyfriend. 

"He gave his word that the New York clan will still work with the Shadowhunters. Now that Valentine is dead there can be complete transparency. It should be easier to accomplish the time." 

Magnus made his way over to Alec and kissed him on the cheek, "I do love when you go into professional mode. Such a turn on."

Alec blushed while Raphael groaned. 

"And that is my cue to leave. Nice seeing you Magnus. Lightwood, don't forget our conversation."

Alec nodded in the vampire's direction. Once they were alone, Magnus slipped into Alec's lap, letting the younger man's arms wrap around him.

"It was nice of you to cover for Raphael. He doesn't like being caught showing anything other than being annoyed."

"Were you outside the whole time?" Alec questioned. 

"I arrived around the time he described how we met. Raphael is like a son to me. I know he's a tad petulant, but he is still a good person."

"The more I learn about you the more I love you." 

"You know I love you too, Alexander." 

The smile on Magnus' face warmed Alec's heart. He was lucky enough to get a second chance with such an amazing man. 

"Magnus, I hope you never feel unappreciated or unloved because you deserve happiness." 

"What do you say about leaving this place? A person can only be subject to these drab walls for so long." 

"I think you could persuade me," Alec teased. 

Magnus leaned in for a kiss. Alec prepared for a soft kiss but received one full of passion. They rarely displayed this much physical affection while at the Institute. When Magnus pulled back, Alec asked, 

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" 

"For loving me as much as you do. Don't forget I heard the end of your conversation with Raphael. You love me enough to see I'm taken care of after you die."

Alec looked confused, "Magnus, why wouldn't I? I don't want to hurt you and I know my death will. I needed to make sure someone was looking out for you. You admitted after my magic-induced suicide attempt you understood how I felt. I can't risk you going to that dark place again without a person in your corner."

Magnus brought his hand to cup Alec's right cheek and Alec let his head be cradled by the touch. He loved this man more than he could explain. Raphael had nothing to worry about. Alec would not break Magnus' heart. He would put every piece broken by others back together. Alec wasn't afraid of Raphael's threats, he didn't think he had anything to fear from Magnus' friends.

That was until he saw Catarina Loss three days later, but that is a story for another day.


End file.
